lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Mickey Cohen
| weapon = Unarmed | actor = Patrick Fischler }} Meyer Harris "Mickey" Cohen is a character in L.A. Noire. He is a powerful member of an organized crime syndicate spanning from Los Angeles to Chicago all the way back to his hometown of New York City. Always flanked by his right-hand man and bodyguard, Johnny Stompanato, Cohen is alleged to be the top kingpin of all the gangsters in L.A., with a hand in the trade of everything from narcotics, to illegal weapons, to gambling – you name it http://www.rockstargames.com/lanoire/features/mickey-cohen/. Biography Background Meyer Harris Cohen was born on July 29, 1914 in Brooklyn, New York City. Events of L.A. Noire Mickey can be mentioned in the Traffic case "A Slip of the Tongue", depending on how the interrogation goes, Steven Bigelow says "I want a mouthpiece. The organization employs a very good one. He does a great job keeping Mickey C out on the streets". This likely means that the auto theft racket was controlled by Mickey. Mickey is first seen in a newspaper found in "The Fallen Idol", he is at the Mocambo meeting with Courtney Sheldon, who had orchestrated the Coolridge Heist. Mickey offered Sheldon $50,000 in return for all the army surplus morphine he and his fellow marines had stolen. Courteny refused the offer which promted Mickey to say to an unknown associate on the phone, "I think I want him dead". He apppears again in a newspaper found in "The Black Caesar", he and his gang are meeting with Sheldon and Jack Kelso. Kelso tells Cohen that they have him at enfilade before signaling his men on the roof to shoot the near Cohen to show him they could have killed him. Cohen shrugs this off almost immediately, seeming more bothered about his coat and car. Kelso then says that they're going to get rid of the morphine, Cohen tries to convince them otherwise but Kelso decline's. After Mickey again tries to convince him not to get rid of the morphine, Kelso threaten's him, this anger's Cohen and seemingly sets up the events of Manifest Destiny. Mickey is again seen in "The Set Up", he had made an arrangement with Carlo Arquero, manager of Albert Hammond. Hammond was set to take a dive and Mickey put a lot of money on the other fighter to win, as did a lot fo powerful people. After Hammond win's the fight and runs away Mickey sends his men out to find him, he also makes it clear to Arquero that he want Hammond dead or he would kill Arquero. Mickey's men don't get to Hammond but Arquero does, however detectives Cole Phelps and Roy Earle also find him and end up killing Arquero and letting Hammond go. Mickey's final appearance is in "Manifest Destiny", he had ordered the death of Sheldon, Kelso and the rest of there unit who were involved in the Coolridge Heist. The first victim is Eddie McGoldrick who was killed in his club, the 111 Club, along with two musicians. Phelps and Earle go to talk to Mickey who gives little away. They then find out that he had ordered one of his men to kill Felix Alvarro, Phelps managed to kill the hitman before he could kill Alvarro. Mickey's men then kill various marines at the Post office, a diner and Grauman's Theatre, each time Phelps and Earle had managed to kill the assassin's. Case Appearances Traffic *"The Fallen Idol" (Newspaper) Vice *"The Black Caesar" (Newspaper) *"The Set-Up" *"Manifest Destiny" Real life Mickey is based on the real-life Los Angeles gangster of the same name. Mickey's gang Mickey's gang is a criminal organization based in Los Angeles. It was originally run by infamous gangster Bugsy Siegel but after his death Mickey took over. Their main rival is Jack Dragna but their main enemy in the game comes in the unlikely form of Courtney Sheldon and a group of former U.S. Marines. Members *Johnny Stompanato - Second-in-command *Lenny Finkelstein *Johnny Goldberg *Frank Steiner Gallery mickeycohen1.jpg|Mickey with his right hand man and bodyguard Johnny Stompanato. mickeycohen2.jpg|Mickey and Johnny at a boxing match. Mickey_cohen.jpg Mickey Cohen real life.jpg|Mickey in real-life. Mickey Cohen real life 2.jpg| Mickey Cohen real life 3.jpg| Mickey Cohen character dossier.png|Mickey Cohen's character dossier. References External links *Mickey Cohen on biography.com *Mickey Cohen on Wikipedia. Category:Characters